


Oh Alpha

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NEST - Freeform, Nesting, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Rut/Heat, Sex, Vaginal Sex, alpha verse, breeding talk, dark inner alpha, feral inner alpha, needy omega, not all that dark just more primal, omega female reader, soft dark?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Your heat hits early making steve's rut hit early and he takes care of you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	Oh Alpha

“Alpha, alpha.....ALPHA!” Your grip on his golden locks of hair tighten, it has to hurt but Steve just growls in pleasure as his mouth keeps feasting on your slick covered pussy.

Your heat had hit a week early and it had sent your super-soldier into his rut early and now all he wanted to do, was eat you out until you cried and then fuck you until you passed out.

His hands keep your thighs spread for him, his hot tongue sweeping over your slick and your folds, your clit before plunging his tongue inside your pussy, your taste was like a drug, and his nonstop growling was proof of that.

The beard burn between your legs felt so good, you would be feeling that for weeks after. When his mouth trails from your pussy, over your stomach, over your breast, and finally over your mouth, his kiss drowns you in his scent, in his want.

His body cages you in as he lines himself up with your core and thrust into you deeply and roughly, wanting you to fucking feel it. You scream and claw at his back and he just bites over your neck and shoulders, your chin, anything he can get his mouth on.

“Mine, mine, MINE!” His voice drops to something more primal and your inner omega sobs at it, craving it.

Steve’s ruts were always intense in nature, his inner alpha was, almost scary in how much he had to have you, you know deep down he would never hurt you, really hurt you, but his inner alpha was....darker then your Stevie, he was much more primal and it had taken a long time for Steve to understand, you were not afraid and you wanted it.

It ahd been a lot of touch and go learning how come together like this, to get him to let go and know you would still be ok, even in his darker times such as this, you knew Steve would still never hurt you, his deep dark inner alpha would never allow it, just like Steve himself.

Sometimes, it feels like there are two of them during his rut, but you don’t care, in a way, there was two of you, yourself and then during your heat, your inner little omega who was much needier than you, who begged and pleaded, she was the light to his dark and it matched beautifully.

Truly, you didn’t find him dark, he was just more...intense, but Steve felt the word matched his inner self.

You didn’t care, either way, he was still yours and you were his.

“Yours, yours, yours alpha, my alpha.” You cry, wrapping yourself around him as much as you can with him over you like this.

His scent is drowning the room in crazed need and want, your scent fills his nose as he licks over the bond mark on your neck, “My omega.”

“My alpha.” You scream when his cock starts fucking you harder.

When his hands grip your hair where his forearms rest on either side of your head, you can’t look away as he ruts into you in such a feral way, “Give me pups omega-mine, give them to me.”

You sob and nod as you feel your orgasm coming yet again, “Want them alpha”

His tongue is in your mouth dominating you fully as he purrs in pleasure at your words. You whimper and whine into the kiss, his tongue sweeping over your teeth, the roof of your mouth....just everywhere, much like he is.

When he knots you, he keeps his lips pressed to you like this as he growls deep and low, your whine and moan when you follow after him is silenced with his lips and his scent just turns even more pleased.


End file.
